


If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell

by DarknessEvernight13



Series: Hellfire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessEvernight13/pseuds/DarknessEvernight13
Summary: I know a lot of people have done demon Dean fics, but since the show cut it short I've had this stuck in my head so here's mine.What if Dean didn't really want to kill Sam? What if he had something completely different in mind? What if the Mark of Cain wanted something more than bloodshed?





	1. The Search Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, Sam and Dean (sadly) or any of it's themes I only own my Oc and and plots or ideas I come up with

He sat on another rickety stool, in another seedy shitty dive, in another small town goin' no where fast, a glass of whiskey in his hand a a couple of shots to chase it down with. If anyone who had once known the man he was saw him they'd wonder what he was doin' there alone. By this time he'd usually either have a pretty little thing entertaining the thought of taking him home or his kid brother bitching at him to go back to whatever crap shack they were staying at that night. Lucky for him all, but a few of those were dead and he doubted any of them were gonna be lookin' for him anytime soon unless they found someone promising. This gave him time to do something the Mark had been pushing for, for too damn long. As though it had been called upon the voice that had been all, but muted echoed in a relentless scream inside his head making it feel like his ears should be bleeding.

'Alright okay, I get it. What do you think I'm here searching for anyway?' He groused glaring at his forearm where the Mark laid covered just barely by his rolled up flannel sleeve

It was true he wasn't in this backwater bar for no reason tonight, not that he usually needed a reason to drink or start a brawl or anything, tonight he was hunting and it wasn't for monsters or blood to satiate the Mark. No the Mark was howling for something different and for once they agreed that the usual love 'em and leave 'em routine just wasn't cutting it anymore. He needed something different someone different. Someone for him... _and Sammy_.

_Flashback Three Months..._

_Dean sat shackled to a heavy wooden chair in the middle of a devil's trap in the 'dungeon' of the bunker Sam had just injected him for the sixth...or was it fifth time. He had all, but lost track of the injections and time the fire in his veins from the purified blood and the Mark clawing at his blackened soul. He breathed heavy and deep mind racing for a plan if he let this go on too long he might actually become human again..._

_'That just might work.' He mused_

_He'd just have to wait Sammy out and he figured if he was in that limbo between human and demon he might just be able to slip the trap and then..._

_Dean smirked and waited he knew it wouldn't be long just a little more time and little more prodding at his brothers still raw and bleeding wounds and he'd be free...and then the real show could begin._

_All Dean's waiting paid off, Cas was nowhere near enough and his mojo just wasn't what it used to be leaving Sam alone and vulnerable, as soon as Sam left him alone for a while he slipped the cuffs that were now ineffective with all the human blood running through him, he forced himself to step across the devil's trap...stung like a bitch, but he managed it. No for his master plan...see Sam and Cas both thought he wanted to kill his little brother and he'd figured he might as well play into that so they didn't see his real goal till it was too late._

_Dean didn't want to kill his kid brother...Dean wanted to turn him._

_So while he searched for Sammy like a rat in a maze, a hammer in hand and a knife tucked into his pocket, he decided to goad the poor sucker into getting closer. It took him a while, but he new Sammy, practically raised that boy, and by the end of it he had him pinned hammer raised as though he was gonna smash his brains out._

_"You wanna know what the funny thing is?" Dean asked his brother "You all thought I actually wanted you dead."_

_He watched as the fear on his brother's face melted into confusion...poor bastard._

_"No I don't want you dead Sammy...not really. I want you to be. Just. Like. Me." Dean revealed_

_Sam's face morphed with horror his eyes wide terror settling back in like a cold stone in his stomach. Before he could think to struggle Dean swung with just enough force to knock him out. Dean lowered him none to gently tossing the hammer away as he was now done with it and pulled the knife Sammy never noticed out of his back pocket._

_"Like I told you I may be more human right now, but I still got enough demon in me for this." Dean told the unconscious heap as he slit his own forearm and pressed the bleeding wound to his brother's mouth forcing as much of his blood in as he could without drowning him_

_Once he thought he'd had enough to get the ball rolling he heaved the dead weight into a fireman's carry and left the bunker brother in tow. Unknowingly Cas arrived just minutes after they left to an empty bunker no sign of the brothers except an empty set of chains, a broken door, and a small puddle of blood._

Dean had left Sammy at their current 'home', he wasn't quite ready to be outside yet he was still fighting the blood, but every time Dean went to see him his brother would be there on edge, like a beaten dog, wanting what he had, but hating himself for wanting it. He knew it wouldn't be long, he just had to get his brother strung out enough to beg for it and then he'd level him out and then they'd be more that brothers.

But for now that had to wait, he was getting close to finding them he knew it, felt it, through the Mark and down to his blackened demonic soul. He finished his last glass of whiskey about to leave to look elsewhere when he spotted _her_.

She wasn't the usual bar slut, she was well covered in an old band t-shirt, the Beetles Union Jack if he wasn't mistaken, and a grey knit cardigan the sleeves pulled to nearly cover both her hands. She didn't have any make up on that he could tell, her skin was clear and pale. She had soft looking blond curls and he felt an urge to grip them tight as he ravaged her surge through his body...but he didn't know it was Her until she looked up her eyes meeting his across the room for a split second before she ducked her head her face coated in an innocent blush.

That split second sent a jolt through him and the Mark down to what was left of his crumby soul, her light blue eyes sparkling with innocence just begging for him to corrupt her...she would be _there's_.


	2. Stranger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and do alternating POV when I can let me know what you guys think in the comments below  
> Note: Flames will be sent to the cage to Lucifer

Sarah sat in the only bar in town wondering what on Earth had driven her to actually agree to come here with her pushy sort-of friend when she knew she'd wind up just like this, sitting alone at a table praying none of the seedy guys that eyed the girls like meat came up to her. She stared at the stained and scuffed up wood wishing she was back home curled up with one of her many books and her Beatles record playing in the background. The dulcet tones always soothed her.

She was contemplating leaving seeing as her 'friend' was busy with some guy giving her bedroom eyes when she felt a heavy stare on her. She stiffened for a second praying it wasn't some creep and steeled her nerves to check. Blue clashed with green and stole Sarah's breath away. She darted back down, but the damage had been done. From the glimpse she had gotten he was not some bar rat, he was tall and ruggedly handsome, with sharp green eyes and dirty blonde hair, but there was something dangerous hiding behind his eyes and it sent a cold child down her spine.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight praying he would over look her for one of the more provocative girls while at the same time something deep inside whispered that she didn't really want that, what she really wanted him to come over. Sarah blinked in confusion her eyebrows furrowing.

'Where did that thought come from?' she wondered bewildered Unknowingly while she pondered this and her sanity a dark creature stalked her through the throngs in the bar, he had picked her out like a wolf picking out a deer with a limp, like a shark that smelt blood in the water, and he vowed to possess her mind, body, and soul and while she may resist at first by the time they were finished with her she would be all too willing.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep sultry voice startled out of her inner contemplation

Her head jolted up her hair flying back, it was a wonder how she didn't have whiplash, only to be met with the dangerous handsome stranger standing within reach of her one hand on the chair across from her and an eyebrow cocked in askance.

"Um...my...my friend..." She trailed off unable to bring up the words that would hopefully send him away

'Like you actually want him to go away Sarah.' her thoughts betrayed her

The man looked in the same direction she was only to see her so called 'friend' playing tonsil hockey with the guy she had been chatting up.

"Looks like your friend isn't gonna need it. So, you mind?" He asked looking back to her

When she couldn't answer he took it as an invitation and pulled the chair out and smoothly sat down much closer than she was hoping his knee brushing hers teasingly.

"So what's a innocent thing like you doing in a dump like this?" He asked a strange look on his face

"My friend has a way of always getting what she wants." She answered him shyly her voice quiet

"Something tells me if you really wanted to you could get what you want too." He told her his eyes smoldering with some hidden meaning

Heat flooded her face as she looked down at her hands unconsciously biting her bottom lip, before either of them could say anything more the chair next to the man scraped across the floor causing a loud screech to pierce the air between them.

"Hey Sarah who's your new friend?" Candi her not-friend pushed herself into the conversation elbow on the table chin in her hand as she fluttered her lashes and flirted shamelessly with the dangerous stranger

"Oh...um...this is..." Sarah trailed off realizing they hadn't even exchanged names yet

"You can call me Dean, _Sweetheart_." Dean purred eyes never leaving Sarah

"Well my name's Candi, spelled with and I. What do you say you and me get out of here, go somewhere a little more... _comfortable_." Candi hummed the last word her hand reaching out to stroke his plaid clad arm

Sarah thought this is where Dean would move on, leave her alone, and go to some sleazy motel that paid by the hour with Candi, but to her surprise he moved his arm out of Candi's reach and actually leaned further away from her and closer to Sarah.

"Uh, sorry" Dean cleared his throat "But I was having a conversation with this pretty little thing here...Sarah wasn't it?"

Sarah stared at him wide eyed in surprise never did she think someone would choose her over someone like Candi and never had she heard her name said like _that_. It was like he had dipped his voice in pure sin and something dark and rich and it sent a thrill down her spine that she was unfamiliar with, but found herself liking somewhere deep in her stomach.

Candi scoffed and looked down right offended at the brush off "Wait so let me get this straight you're gonna ignore me for that?!"Candi asked her voice a high pitched shriek that made Sarah want to cover her ears 

Sarah felt a blow to her tender heart, while she knew Candi wasn't really her friend she never thought the girl would insult her with her sitting right there, it was just as her mother had told her 'seeing the best in everyone and wearing your bleeding heart on your sleeve is gonna be the fastest way to getting it broke you hear me child?' and she had heard her, she just didn't know how to be like everyone else, suspicious and secretive, and sometimes down right nasty. It just wasn't in her.Sarah's face had mildly crumpled and she just knew she was giving Candi her 'kitten caught in the rain' face right now, sad and pathetic as she had been told more than once.

"Hey, listen Sandy." Dean barked

"Candi." the mentioned girl corrected irritably

"Look whatever your name is, I get that your uh...used to getting people to do what you want. Probably bloomed early and started dishing out soon as you hit fifteen right? And now you gotta surround yourself with guys and try and stomp out other women just to try to ignore the whore you see every time you look in the mirror. But listen closely, you ever, and I mean _Ever_ talk to Sarah like that again and me and you...we're gonna have a problem. And it's not gonna be one you're gonna like." Dean defended her his voice going dark and deep as he threatened Candi

Candi paled her mouth falling open and her eyes going wide in fright her whole body trembled as she stared into Dean's eyes and though she could not look away from the horror held within.

Suddenly as though released from some kind of spell Candi launched herself out of her chair, the legs scraping against the floor and nearly toppling over in her haste to get away.

"Come on Sarah we're...we're leaving." Candi stated her voice trembling on the edge of tears as she grabbed Sarah's arm in order to haul her friend to her feet and drag her with her

"Now hold on Barbra Payton I'm happy to see you leave, but I'm not quite ready to see Sarah here go. So what do you say Sweetheart stay a while, talk, get to know one another a bit." Dean directed the first barb and Candi and then switched to smooth as honey when he met Sarah's eyes

Sarah was at a loss for words certain she had the 'deer in the headlights' look displayed across her face, she didn't know what to do. The smart thing to do would be to leave with Candi and go home and forget all about Dean, but the moment the thought crossed her mind something screamed 'NO!' from deep inside her.

Candi scoffed, apparently Sarah had taken to long to answer, and flounced away her stilettos clacking with every step.

Dean's lips turned up in a roguish smirk his eyes playful "Well now that the trash has taken itself out let's talk, get to know one another."

"What...what do you want to know?" Sarah asked nervously

" _Everything_." Dean stated his eyes focused and intense

"Oh...wow...everything? That's...that's an awful lot and...and I think the place closes at 2." Sarah could barely get out from her shock and the pressure from his weighted gaze

"Then how about you and me play a little game?" Dean suggested waving the waitress over and ordering a round of shots "A guessing game if you will, I guess right you take a shot, I guess wrong and...hey it's on me. Same goes for you. I finish my shots first you and me leave this place together, you finish first and this goes wherever you want it to whether that means walking away..."

Sarah considered his offer carefully, on the one hand they were complete strangers and there was no way he could really know anything about her, but on the other hand she really hoped he'd be taking her somewhere even if just to talk more...something...something about him drew her in just as much as it repelled her.

After hesitating a little longer Sarah made up her mind...and sealed her fate "... _Okay_."


	3. Fate Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Dean do now that Sarah is within his grasp?

Dean had to fight down the smirk that wanted to paint across his face after pretty, innocent little Sarah agreed to his game, she'd most likely never know that she played right into his hand, he'd hustle her good and with a little luck and plenty of skill he wouldn't be leaving without her.

Dean placed the shots evenly in front of them using a little slight of hand to spike Sarah's last shot just a little, she was such a tiny looking thing he didn't want to risk hurting her and he only wanted enough in there to keep her knocked out for a little while with minimum side effects.

"Since I'm a man of my word I'm gonna let the lady go first. Go ahead Sweetheart guess away." Dean waved his arms in front of them with a flourish

Sarah sized him up seemingly deep in thought, she was a thinker he could already tell, she liked to pull things apart and look at them from every angle before making her move, she was smart, but Dean would bet the First Blade that she was too sheltered and naive to make real use of it. He'd change that after she became theirs. She'd know how to protect herself and use those brains long enough for them to come and lay waste to whoever threatened her, they'd _both_ make sure.

Finally after a few minutes Sarah's mouth opened to speak "You...you're dangerous and not...not in the normal bad guy way. I can't figure it out...but you are."

Well of all the things that could have come outta that sweet little mouth this was one of the last he was expecting, he expected her to guess about his family, his job, his sex life, heck anything, but the dark thing he was trying to keep under wraps till he sealed the deal.

Dean tilted his head in admittance and took his shot without any explanation he didn't want to scare her off before he even had her yet.

"Not bad, my turn." Dean drawled a smirk passing his lips, he was gonna fumble this one on purpose didn't want to freak her out he wanted to relax her a bit, flirt a little, get her nice and comfortable, and once she let her guard down he'd have her hook, line, and sinker "Let me guess you were the nice popular girl no one believes exists, but secretly roots for all the misfit toys."

"Nope." she says gesturing to his drinks "I was the mousy bookworm with glasses who only had friends when they need homework done or a study buddy." She told him as he took his shot

"Well I think those kids were assholes and idiots. They missed out on a girl that is sweet as _cherry pie_." Dean told her keeping eye as he winked at her

Bright red flooded her cheeks immediately and Dean had to hold back a pleased groan from escaping his lips. God she was just so innocent he couldn't wait to _corrupt her_.

"You um...you've always been... _good_...with uh women. Most of them... _throw themselves_ at your feet..." Sarah left it at that a questioning look in her eyes as though she couldn't fathom why he had stopped all that for her

"You're right. In my younger days I went through one woman after another, but I don't want just a one night stand..." Dean left the 'now that I've found _you_.' silent didn't want to scare her off before they even had her

"Your turn. Guess." She said shyly her head tilted down looking through her eyelashes to see him

Dean decided to start trying a little now, nothing big mind you, just something small. He looked her up and down a little trying to find something obvious and once again noticed her union jack Beatles shirt "The Beatles are your favorite band, you can't go one day without hearing one of their songs."

She smiled self deprecatingly "Guess the shirt really gives me away doesn't it?" she took her shot wincing a little now at the burn

'So she's not much of a drinker good thing I only got five shots don't want her sick in the morning.' Dean thought keeping the serious and calculating look off his face

Sarah was looking at him just that little bit less focused most likely already feeling the effects of the alcohol her nose scrunched cutely as she tried to think of something to guess about him. "You were an only child and that made your parents stricter than most it's why you try so hard to rebel." She finally guessed brow furrowing in her concentrated state

"Sorry Sweetheart I wish, nah I got a little brother and I only grew up with one parent who was barely a parent. Drill Sargent would have better fit his description." Dean told her just as self deprecating as she had

Sarah seemed to kind of deflate a little at that her brows furrowed, her mouth turned down, the same wounded animal look on her face she gave to the slutty bitch earlier...it set Dean's teeth on edge, made him want to go hunt down whatever or whoever had made her sad and tear it apart piece by piece. Dean took a deep breath reigning it in, couldn't let himself lose it now he had a girl to win.

Dean nudged one of her shots closer to her as a reminder and sought to comfort her a little "It's alright Sweetheart that man died a long time ago, am me and Sammy are all the better for it."

That drew a small smile from her and instantly Dean felt better. Now if his math was right they were three and two he really didn't want to rush this, but Sarah was starting to look kind of tipsy and he worried what the drugs would do to her if she was too drunk, better to just give her the laced shot this round and carry her out. Tell them she had a little too much to drink and they wouldn't think twice about it he was sure.

Dean stared deep into her eyes, rummaged in her soul looking for that one thing that she would be happy or at least pleasantly surprised he noticed or knew when suddenly it came to him...it was a little more chick flick then he'd normally allow, but for her he'd make an exception. "I know the reason you were sitting here by yourself trying not to draw attention from the other sleaze bag in this place." Dean started waiting for her reaction

Sarah didn't disappoint he had got her attention and her curious, if not a little hazy, gaze was on him intently making his spine tingle.

"You don't want some one night stand, you don't even want someone to just fool around with for a couple of months. No, what you want is for someone to consume you, to love you...more than anyone...more than anything. For you to come first, for them to protect you, and raise hell for anyone who would dare to hurt you." Dean may have gotten a little more intense during this one than he wanted to, but she just seemed to have a way of making him lose all control, but it seemed she wasn't too freaked

Sarah's eyes were wide, but they were also filled with wonder and awe, a certain sparkle to them that wasn't there before, but that Dean would do anything to see again and again. A soft smile filled with warmth spread across her face and if Dean thought she was pretty before she was stunning now. Dean swore he and Sammy would keep that smile on her face as much as possible once they swayed her to their side.

Dean gave her a few moments and then pushed the laced shot towards her wanting to get her out of here before the old Winchester luck could kick in and screw this up for him.

Sarah downed it willingly nose scrunching in distaste as she poked her tongue out at the taste. God her innocence was gonna kill him. He saw the drug start to kick in almost immediately her eyes drooping sleepily her body swaying slightly.

She let out a large yawn her hand coming up to cover her mouth."I'm sorry, the drinks...must be effect...effecting me. They just hit me...hit me all at...at once...and now...now I'm...I'm so...so sleepy." She said pausing every so often to yawn or rub at her eyes

Within no time Sarah had rested her head, conveniently, against his shoulder and was out like a light. Dean sighed in relief worried that she may have figured out what was going on before she went under and brought unnecessary attention to them. Just like he thought earlier she was smart, but incredibly naive. They'd fix that as soon as possible, he couldn't just let her be a sitting duck... _she was_ _there's_ _after all_.


	4. Temporary Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Dean gonna do with Sarah now that he has her? Where is he taking her?

Dean carefully stood from his chair making sure Sarah's head stayed resting against his body, no need to add a concussion on top of all that girl was gonna be feeling in the morning, and then folded his frame in letting her head naturally find where his neck met his shoulder. He wrapped one arm firmly around her waist and the other went under her jean clad knees. In one smooth motion he lifted her into his arms...a little too easily for his tastes even with demon strength and the Mark giving him an extra boost.

'Girl can't weigh more than a hundred pounds soaking wet.' Dean thought discontentedly 'We'll have to fix that. No girl of ours is gonna starve herself for some stupid reason.'

Dean pushed that thought to the back-burner for now and walked out of the bar with his precious cargo, like he thought no one blinked or gave them a single glance as he walked out with Sarah in his arms...it was almost too easy and now that he had her...he was _never_ going to let her go.

It was a little chilly in the late evening and he felt Sarah shiver slightly and burrow into him further seeking his warmth, he wasn't expecting the sudden surge of care and protectiveness that ran through him in retaliation. Lucky for them both Baby wasn't parked too far. The sleek black '67 Impala sat in the shadows out of the eye of the public and security...didn't want them finding Sarah and posting her face everywhere. It'd just be too much of a hassle and waste of time.

Dean used a little mojo of his own to get Baby's passenger door open and carefully placed Sarah inside resting her head against the seat and buckling her in. Normally Dean couldn't care less if someone was buckled in while riding in Baby, but Sarah was making him already do all kinds of things he never thought he'd do.

Dean gently shut the door making sure no part of Sarah would be caught in it and that nothing would wake her prematurely, he didn't want to deal with a freak out if he could avoid it.

Dean rounded the Impala, taking out his keys as he went, and got in the drivers seat cranking the engine. The Impala purred to life and Dean took a quick glance at Sarah hoping to noise hadn't woken her. To his relief Sarah hadn't even stirred still conked out her head now resting more comfortable against the passenger door. Her neck would hurt like a bitch whenever she woke up, but he'd deal with it then.

Dean drove off tires spitting gravel, he'd take her to their temporary HQ, a two story cabin he had found while on the lamb, far removed from society. Too far for either her or even Sammy to run from. He'd get her, her own room. He hoped that he'd arrive to Sam being ready or at least under the influence enough to start helping him with Sarah's... _education_ , but he wasn't gonna hold his breath too much.

Dean hoped they hadn't run out of blood. Ever since he started looking for their missing piece he'd been leaving Sammy with a nanny squad. Ever since he escaped low level demons had been flocking to him like rats to poison, they could sense his power and figured if they could be useful they'd get protection at least...Dean almost chuckled at that, so he'd been using them. Soon though he wouldn't need them, he'd have Sam to help him and hopefully soon enough they'd have Sarah...and then...they wouldn't need anyone else.

Dean had left a few plastic jars of his blood behind for them to feed Sam, but only if he started hallucinating or flying across the room. He wanted his brother to go dark-side, not dead.

Baby ate up the miles between him and their temporary home, the car remained silent he didn't want to risk it, soon enough he'd get Sarah locked down and check on Sammy's status. With any luck he'd be almost there, just a little extra push was all it should take and then he'd where his own Mark.

A few more hours passed and Dean finally turned off the back road onto a little dirt road that most would miss unless they were already looking for it, trees bordered it on either side of the long and winding hidden drive looking ominous in the dark. If you didn't know where you were going by now you would be well and truly lost or wrecked against one of the many trees. Just as Dean had planned it when he chose this place.

Finally after what seemed like forever the trees fell away revealing a rustic looking two story cabin. It had seen better days before Dean had found it and it only looked marginally better now, but it still had it's uses and it was warded to hell and back. Dean didn't want anything getting in that didn't have to be there. After Sammy and Sarah were ready they'd go back to the bunker or somewhere else where they could live a little more comfortably.

Dean parked in front of the house and took the keys out of the ignition and turned to Sarah once more. Her face was calm and peaceful, angelic almost, her head having turned towards him in her sleep to rest on her shoulder.

'Probably more comfortable then cold metal, but damn is her neck gonna hurt.' Dean thought in slight amusement

"Welcome home Sweetheart." Dean whispered to the unconscious woman a half smile charming it's way onto his face

 Dean let out a huff of air and exited the Impala and went over to the passenger side. It was lucky for him she'd switched positions as this would make it a little easier to get her out of the vehicle. He'd just have to watch that he didn't hit her head on the way out.

Opening the passenger door he reached in over Sarah's body to unbuckle her. Now came the tricky part getting her out. He carefully snaked his arm behind her shoulder blades and shifted her to rest against his chest, his other arm went under her knees again and he lifted her, being mindful of the doorway, out of the car.

Sarah's hair tickled his jaw and her breath sent warm chills down his spine and straight to his crotch. He moaned softly and Sarah shifted closer inhaling deeply before he nose burrowed into his collar further taking in his sent.

'Not even awake yet and she's already killing me. When we're done with her we won't be able to keep our hands off her....might just have to leave her naked...now _there's_ a thought.' Dean looked down at her with a lustful gaze his member letting him know just what it thought of _that_

Dean used his booted foot to close the Impala's door and his boots scuffed the dirt as he walked the last few feet to the door. Before he had even gotten to the last step up the porch the cabin door opened revealing one of the few demon lackeys to have survived his last  _visit._ Dean really couldn't stand the little cockroaches, but for the moment he needed them, but as soon as they outlived their use they were dead...and they knew it. 

"W-welcome back D-dean." the small weaselly man whimpered too afraid to even meet Dean's eyes

Dean entered without looking at him and as he moved through the house the demon followed him "How's Sammy?" Dean demanded

"Your brother is less resistant to taking the blood we supply him with. In fact he has willingly asked for it before withdrawal begins to effect him now. We believe he may be ready...if not now then very soon." he answered his voice quivering and slightly higher pitched  

"Good. Now get out and tell the others to stay out of my way. I'm going to make my knew _guest_ comfortable. _No one_ is to go near her _am I clear_? " Dean growled dangerously

"Y-yes Dean, r-right away." The guy practically tripped over himself trying to get away as fast as possible, if Dean wasn't already preoccupied he might have laughed

Dean went up a flight of stairs and then down the hall where a small nearly hidden staircase resided. Climbing those he was met with another smaller hallway a barred door on each side. The one on the left was occupied so Dean shouldered the one on the right open.

Inside was a small bedroom with a window, locked tight enough even he couldn't get it open without some real effort, a small twin bed with an empty side table. Couldn't give them anything to use as a weapon or means of escape. There was a light switch next to the door and a small closet, the door was gone for now only a cloth curtain hiding what lye inside.

Dean juggled Sarah in his arms so he could get the blanket pulled back and then gently set her on the bed and covered her up. His hand reached out without his consent and brushed her curls away from her face his fingers trailing down her jawline.

'Soon _Sweetheart_ soon.' And with that thought Dean left her alone locking the door behind him it'd be a while before she woke and he needed to see how Sammy was doing, he needed to see for himself if he was ready yet


	5. Sammy Surrenders Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're gonna get a little of Sammy's view. Wonder what his thoughts are gonna be? How far has he fallen?

Sam sat up in his bed, his heated skin pressed up against the cold metal of the frame, he was starting to withdrawal again. For the uncountable time. His body felt over heated and overly sensitive, his nerves firing at random, a fine sheen of sweat coated him, his muscles trembled despite how tired and achy his whole body felt. He needed more blood. A small part of him, barely a whisper, said he didn't want it...not really, and while in the beginning he wholeheartedly agreed with that part he couldn't agree now. He needed it too much to stop now and he knew as soon as Dean got back he'd give it to him, he'd make him if he had to...even if he had to beg.

Time meant nothing in his, rather comfortable, prison cell. A split attic with a bedroom on both sides. His didn't have a window, at least not a real one, just one of those small circular ones that wasn't meant to open and that no one, but a animal or infant, had a chance of fitting through. Dean had taken every precaution into keeping him here once he took him. The door was solid and thick, barred and locked from the outside, the house was crawling with his demon stooges, and he was miles and miles away from anywhere or anything...he didn't even know where this place was located really. He didn't have a lamp or bedside table, at least not since he tried to makeshift a stake out of it, and Dean had confiscated Ruby's knife from him before he had even woken up here.

The familiar rumble of Baby's engine filled the silence and pulled Sam out of his, rather forlorn, thoughts. Dean had returned and Sam couldn't help, but wonder as to whether he was bored and itching for a fight, searching for a new lead, or...if he had found this mysterious _her_ his brother had been telling him stories about.

It started maybe a week into his internment, Dean had been pumping him full of his demonic blood to the point Sam was often delirious from the high, then as the blood began to settle and Sam's own demons settled in Dean began to tell him ' _bed time_ ' stories. He told Sam about a girl, a woman, didn't know what she would look like, didn't know who she was or what she was like, all Dean seemed to be able to convey is that she would be _perfection_ and she would be _there's._ Of those two things Dean was always certain of.

Sam had tried to talk him out of it, tried to protect this mystery woman from his brother's obsession in the beginning, but Dean just ignored him or forced extra blood down his throat again and again and eventually Sam lost the will to keep trying. Sometimes he gave in to the idea a little, as much as he hated himself for it, and on those days he swore he dreamed about her. None of _her_ features were clear, but she was smaller than him...and probably Dean too, tiny and fragile looking. Sometimes she was just doing normal everyday things, dishes, laundry, reading a book, sometimes she was dancing or singing. Her voice light and barely discernible soothed something inside him that he didn't know was hurt.

Then there were the times he both loved and hated and they seemed to happen in equal measure, nights filled with tender touches, warmth, passion...possession, sometimes he was alone with her and sometimes Dean was there, watching or joining in, and it all felt so real that when he woke up he'd wonder why she wasn't lying there next to him in the morning. He loved those dreams, and in the beginning felt nothing but self-loathing and disgust for wanting them to be real for wanting her to be trapped here with him.

It was the other ones though that he couldn't stand. It would be dark, always dark, and she would be alone somewhere, the location always changed, she would look _so scared_ that tears would gather in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Her chest would heave with every sobbing breath she took. And then _one of them_ would appear. It was always someone or something different. A ghost, a werewolf, a random demon, Ruby, Crowley, Abbadon, Cain, Michael, _Lucifer_ , **Death** , one of them would always come for her. Sometimes she just stood there in horror unable to find the will to move, other times she would run...Sam didn't know which was worse because either way she wouldn't make it...and he was always helpless. Whoever it was _w_ _hatever_ it was would then _tear her apart._ And she'd _scream_. But that's never when he'd wake up...God he _wished_ that's when he'd wake up. Only after she lay there, eyes faded in death, blood pooling around her would Sam finally be able to _move_ and he'd go to her, his footsteps stumbling and unsteady, he'd collapse to his knees. He could never resist checking, always having the faintest hope that somehow she would still be hanging on, clinging to that last thread of life, but as soon as he'd touch her he'd know. Her skin would be soft and smooth, but cold and pale, all signs of life gone...she'd be _dead_ and something inside Sam would _rupture_ and he'd _break_ and _howl_ like a wounded _animal._ He'd sob and scream and curse everyone and everything, he'd apologize over and over for failing her, he'd cling to her corpse, his tears soaking into her clothes and skin, cold congealing blood would smear across his face, but he couldn't register it over the shear  _agony_ running through him.

He _dreaded_ waking up from those dreams, those _nightmares_ , the most of all. Because when he woke, that _pain,_ that _fear,_ that indescribable _torment,_ would follow him into the waking world. His face would be sticky with his already falling tears, his breathing heavy and labored, he would feel _frantic_ in his need to see her. But she was _never there_ and it would take him _hours_ and with the worst ones _days_ to calm himself enough to think rationally. To try and _convince himself_ that whoever she was, _wherever_ she was, she was fine. That no one, _nothing,_ had gotten to her.

Dean knew about the dreams now, he had been there at least once during each kind of dream. He teased him when he figured out he was having a uh... _good dream,_ but when they happened over and over and then he was present for one of his _nightmares_ he finally started taking it more seriously. Dean figured he was dreaming about _there girl_ and wanted as many details about her as Sam could give him. He resisted in the beginning, what morals and humanity he tried to cling to preventing him from dooming another to this Life, but like all things it soon crumbled after a particularly _bad_ nightmare. It was the worst of all because it wasn't a monster or one of there old foes killing her this time...it was _Dad._ His own father took a long serrated hunting knife and s _lit. her. throat._ The man only said this " _She was a monster Sammy...remember that._ "

He didn't remember much of what happened after he woke up, except Dean holding him down as he babbled like a lunatic, words jumbled and unintelligible until Dean forced some of his blood down his throat and calmed him down enough to talk rationally. Sam broke...and he told him  _everything._ The worst thing was...Sam wasn't even sure if he  _regretted it_ or not. Because at the end of the day Sam was sure, whether he helped him or not, his brother would find her. The only question remained...would Sam be there for her too? Or not?

Sam's thoughts were halted by the sound of one of Baby's doors opening then slamming shut, but it didn't really get his attention until he heard another door open. Sam was quick to try and scramble out of bed despite his body's protests, after a bit of a struggle he made it to his small window and looked down to see Dean... _carrying someone in his arms._ Sam couldn't make out much, just a small feminine body and a head of blonde curls tucked against his brother's shoulder.

Dean didn't bring any of his bar bitches home so the fact he had brought _this_ one with him could only mean one thing.

' _He found her.'_


	6. Sammy Surrenders Part Two

Sam continued to watch until Dean entered the house with his mysterious cargo. He didn't know who she was or why she was there, but he figured he'd find out sooner rather than later. Sam shuffled back to his bed and tried his best to listen in on anything important Dean and the other demons might be saying, but despite the houses age it was difficult to hear things from all the way in the attic, all he could really hear were muffled voices and the scuff of Dean's boots as they made there way across the floor.

Dean's footsteps traveled further than the other sets, going up the stairs and into the room across from his. Sam strained his ears, but he couldn't hear anything. This most likely meant she was either unconscious, in shock, or too scared to say anything. It only took a few moments for Sam to hear his brother's movements again as he closed the other bedroom and the lock clicking into place.

A moment later Dean filled his doorway. His brother's outward appearance really didn't look all that different despite the drastic change he had undergone. His hair was a little longer, his beard a little fuller than he'd usually allow, his face a little more arrogant, and he didn't look quite as serious or burdened down.

Dean broke the silence first, just like always "Heya Sammy, how ya doin'?"

Sam remained silent for the moment unsure as to how to answer that or whether his brother really wanted him to so he asked his own question instead "Who is she?" his voice raspy from lack of water and conversation

"Now come on Sammy...I taught you better than that. You gotta answer a question before you can ask a question. But I'll give you a pass seeing as it's been a while since we've seen each other. So...how are you?" Dean getting a little more serious at the end

Sam realized he wouldn't be getting out of this one without giving his brother some kind of answer even if it was a snarky one "How do you think I feel? I'm roasting, I'm soar, I'm covered in sweat, and I've been locked in a cabin with a bunch of talent-less _douche-nozzles_ who couldn't find their way out of a _paper bag_ without instructions let alone keep a _human being alive_."

Dean chuckled finding amusement at Sam's insults about the help his hands falling into loose fists at his hips.

"Alright, I get it. I know this hasn't been ideal, but you know I'm only doing this till you're on the right side Sammy boy. You're so close I can see it. I've got just the thing to tip the scale too, but you gotta want it Sammy. Tell me do you want it now?" Dean asked him bending down at the waist his hands supported on his knees so he could look into his 'little' brother's eyes easier

Sam contemplated what was being asked of him, he knew what his brother wanted, he wanted Sam to give up on his humanity, to give in, to finally be 'brothers' again. The worst part of it was...Sam kinda wanted it too. He was just _so tired of fighting it_. He knew if he didn't stop his brother no one probably could, but that part of him was so small he wondered if it was even really there anymore.

Dean remained patient while Sam made up his mind...he always was and he hadn't lashed out yet even when Sam had told him to 'go to hell' in the beginning. He gave Sam time to think it all through because it wouldn't work if he didn't want it nor if he was just bullshitting to try and escape.

Sam dug down deep to his own tainted soul asking the same question over and over trying to find the answer 'Do I want it?' The answer he found both did and did not surprise him most of the surprise came from how little resistance the rest of his being put up once the answer was found...'Yes, he did want it....more than almost anything.'

"I...I want it." Sam whispered brokenly his head hanging in defeat

"What was that Sammy? Don't think I could hear your mumbling." Dean teased him as a victorious smirk crossed his face, he had heard him he just wanted to be sure

"I want it...but first I wanna know...who is she? The girl you brought with you?" Sam asked lifting his head and looking his older brother in the eye to prove he meant it

Dean straightened up and took the first blade out of his back pocket, he twirled it against his pointer finger. If Sam was a different person he might have been worried that his brother was planning on stabbing him for asking, but he knew better, his brother planned on shoving more blood down his throat...and Sam found himself almost eager for him to do so already.

"First things first Sammy, drink up." Dean commanded as his slit his forearm open and presented it to Sam

Sam's will crumbled to ash before he could even put up any kind of resistance, he needed the blood too much now, he was completely dependent again. He needed it to live. Sam took his brother's bleeding limb and placed his mouth over the wound and _drank_. The taste wasn't quite what you'd expect, yes there was the usual metallic tang from the blood, but there was also a spice, a richness, a dark undertone that belied it's supernatural origins. Sam felt immediately better, stronger, and he felt his humanity slip farther away the more he drank, but in his high he couldn't care less. He felt powerful and capable, and so much stronger than he'd ever been as a mere human. He drank slow and deep savoring his brother's blood until he felt as bloated as a tick. When he finally couldn't possibly drink anymore he reluctantly stopped and went about cleaning off all the left over smeared across his brother's arm and his face.

When Sam went to let go Dean held on to his right forearm "Hold on there Sammy, you've accepted, that means it's finally time. You've finally got enough juice running through you that this should work."

Sam looked at his brother in confusion, but none the less clasped his forearm back right below the Mark of Cain.

Dean began to speak, slowly his voice firm, his eyes never leaving Sam's " _Peto ut mei vos quasi indigena, et arma sanguine fratres, ut meum eritis erunt, et fiet unum, etiam de alterius animae post mortem, ultra aeternum."_

A dark red glow began to shine from the Mark coating Dean in a cloak of power, Sam felt something surge inside and found himself uncontrollably answering his brother's call " _Accipio et dicis dabo  gratis, ut gaudium nostrum sit habenda dolore duas partes totius coniuncti commune officium, nostra tueri quae minaris, et attereret eam."_  


The light got brighter and Sam's own body began to glow as well, though he couldn't discern the color, Dean's hand had become white hot on his arm. It felt as though his skin was melting and fire was burning his very bones not unlike the hellish time he spent in the cage, but he couldn't find the strength to scream. And just as he thought the Mark of Cain couldn't get any brighter it shot a bolt of red orange fire down Dean's arm and across his own, branding a new Mark onto his skin and where it latched deeply into the tattered remains of his soul.  


It felt like eternity had passed before the light and agony had faded enough for Sam to get his barrings and even then something was so inherently _different_ and _wrong_. Dean had let go at some point, but Sam's arm remained in the same position, now empty. The Mark on his arm was the same bright red that Cain's Mark was only it didn't look like Cain's. Where Cain's kind of looked like a seven with two small dashes on the inside going away from the base Sam's looked like and arrow crossing his bicep to point towards his body, a small line curving through the middle of it and a short tail at the end of the arrow. 

Sam gingerly touched it and felt the heat still coming off his skin, felt the burn of it down to his soul...and a surge that reached up to greet him. He scrunched his eyebrows together not understanding the feeling the surge was trying to convey.

"Best not to touch it until you've gotten used to it eh Sammy?" Dean's voice broke through Sam's concentration

At some point his brother had, had a chair brought in and sat down waiting for his 'little' brother to come back to himself. It turned out better than Dean had hoped, Sammy had his own mark now...and now _nothing_ would be able to separate them again.

Feeling that he was done Dean got up and opened the door tossing one last thing over his shoulder "Her name is Sarah." and then he left...the door would remain unlocked from now on there was no need anymore, Sammy...had finally surrendered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Mark I described on Sam's arm looks very similar to the symbol that represents Adnachiel, the hunter demon I thought it very fitting for Sam's character, as for the Latin you'll have to forgive me as I am not a speaker I just used google translate if you do speak it (or at least read it) let me know if you see any errors and I will work to fix them   
> Here are the translations as they were given to me:  
> Dean- "I claim you as one of my order, brothers in blood and in arms, you shall be mine as I shall be yours, and we shall become of one mind, of one soul, beyond death, beyond eternity"
> 
> Sam-"I accept your claim and give myself freely, our pain shall be shared as will our joy, two halves of a whole, united in common duty, to protect what is ours and to lay waste to those that dare threaten it"


	7. A Mark You Can't Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kind of short I really struggled with this chapter seeing as I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go and I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I don't think I could have made it any better so here it is

Dean was feeling rather pleased with himself, hell he was more than please he was ecstatic, with Sammy on his side bringing Sarah into the fold would be that much easier. Dean had thought long and hard about how he would corrupt their third, demon blood would only work if they had been exposed to it from a young age and the likelihood of that having happened was so slim he immediately tossed the idea out, putting a spell or curse on them was nixed too Dean may be a demon now, but he still hated witches and didn't trust anyone except Sammy with what was theirs. So that left in in a bit of a bind, corrupting a soul wasn't easy and there were only a few ways to do it. Torture was the easiest, but could also do permanent damage, twisting the soul until no human traits are left and radically changes their base personality. Dean had considered that option, but after meeting her he knew it wouldn't be viable. He enjoyed her as she was too much already and he'd only spent a few hours with her conscious. There were a few blood rights and ancient magics and talismans he could try, but he was never really good at all that mumbo jumbo crap.

This left Dean with little to go on really...but he could always try that. He'd need Sammy's help...it could work. It'd be slow. She'd be vulnerable until she gave into it. They could take her some place else, some place safer than this, protect her. It could work.

Dean felt Sammy curiously poke into his thoughts and this time he'd let him, but he'd make sure to go over some ground rules once they were done with this. Sammy had to know his place and Dean would show it to him if he had to.

He felt Sammy stepping up beside him before he saw him and turned to level him with a look. Even now the brothers could communicate without a word, heck better now that they were connected through more than blood. Sammy nodded in agreement and Dean opened Sarah's door.

Sarah laid there in bed, though judging from her breathing pattern she was now truly asleep rather than just unconscious, her hair fanning out in a messy pale gold halo. Her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks making her appear even more delicate that her already small stature did.

"She's..." Sammy trailed off in an awed whisper his eyes going wide, pupils dilating in want

"Perfect, right Sammy?" Dean finished for him

Sam could only nod dumbly before he shook himself and pulled his control back together. They had something important to do after all.

"How are we gonna get her warded?" Sam asked his brother looking serious, but concerned

"We'll have to wait for that, baby steps Sammy. I'm sure we can find a pet angel to do it later...and if not..." Dean trailed off a malicious half-grin creeping onto his face

Sam nodded and together they approached the bed. With Sarah asleep this would both be easier and harder, especially seeing as she wouldn't be reciprocating this anytime soon. They'd just have to wait for their combined _influence_ to take over. Once it did she'd all to willingly give into them.

When they reached her bed they each grabbed onto her right wrist gently, hands overlapping, and spoke as one "Ut simul nos semper fuerit dici id quod nostrum est, in foedere indissolubili sociavit, in certissima fide et amore, nunc et usque in aeternum."

As the brothers spoke their Marks glowed white hot, brighter and brighter. Sam worried they would wake Sarah, but it seemed as though the woman remained blissfully unaware. Just when they both thought it couldn't get any hotter or brighter together as one their Marks shot a bolt of red energy down their combined arms and across Sarah's to etch an Enochian S inside an Enochian D Marking her as theirs and theirs alone. The Mark was only half complete, not being able to fully latch onto her soul until she reciprocated, but still unable to be removed and soon their influence would make it so she wouldn't want it any other way...it was just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sam and Dean said "Together as one we claim what has always been ours, a bond unbreakable, unquestionable in its loyalty and love, now and forever"


	8. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shout out to my very first reviewer sapphireheart this chapter is for you!

Sam sat watching over Sarah's sleeping form, Dean had left to "clean house" so to speak leaving Sam to guard their girl. They couldn't leave any of them alive, not now that they knew about Sarah, even if they didn't know her name they could tell their enemies that she existed and then she'd be in danger...not that they couldn't handle it they just preferred not to have to risk her safety.

Sarah continued to sleep, even when the screams made there way faintly up the stairs, her features peaceful. She was just so beautiful, she reminded Sam a little of their mother when they had gone into the past. Sarah sifted slightly a lock of hair falling across her face with the movement and hindered Sam's view. Without even thinking about it Sam moved the hair out of the way with gentle fingers that brushed down her cheek and followed her jawline without his consent.

Her skin was warm and soft and Sam had to consciously will himself to pull away lest he wake her. Her breathing thankfully remained steady and she remained asleep despite the disturbance. It wouldn't last much longer. At that moment the light from the setting sun fell upon her face, the window having no blinds or curtains, and her face twisted inwards, her nose scrunching cutely, in her distaste.

She groaned faintly, her body shifting further, and Sam held his breath hoping she'd would remain asleep so that they could transport her to their more permanent residence without any difficulties. Sadly the universe didn't listen to him and Sarah's eyelids fluttered open delicately.

Soft light blue eyes still muddled with sleep and blinded by sunlight stunned Sam and halted his breathing. Before Sam could pull himself together Sarah became aware of her surroundings. Her eyes widened and  fear flooded them all her sleepiness erased by a rush of adrenaline.

Sarah sat up abruptly bringing the covers to her chin  and then promptly falling out of bed only to spring up and back into the nearest corner.

"Who the are you and wh-what are you doing in my room!?" She yelled her voice quivering

Sam slowly got up and moved to stand behind the chair he had been using making sure to keep his hands in her line of sight and reassuring her that he had no weapon...not that he needed one, but she didn't have to know that yet.

"My name is Sam. I'm Dean's brother. He brought you here last night, said you had a little too much to drink and he didn't know where you lived and didn't feel right leaving you on your own. What's the last thing you remember?" the half-truth came to Sam easily

"I-I was at the bar. With Candi. I...played a game with someone...we were drinking." Sarah answered her brow furrowing in her concentration

"Yea, you played a drinking game with Dean...he should be up here soon. Do you wanna sit down?" Sam asked her a little concerned with the way she was trembling Dean would kill him if she fell and hurt herself...heck he might let him

"Um...yea. Yea okay." Sarah said closing her eyes tightly for a moment, but making no move to do so

"Are you okay?" Sam asked slowly as he moved into a better position to catch her should she fall

"Dizzy." Sarah answered her hand placed delicately on her forehead

"Why don't I help you sit? I don't want you to hurt yourself." Sam suggested making his voice soft and soothing and adding in a little bit of his own will through their half-bond

Sarah didn't answer, just seemed to pale a bit, and Sam took it as consent and moved closer. His large hands gently cradled her at the elbows, his height making her seem even more delicate  than her already small stature made her appear. For a moment Sam felt as though even his careful hold would cause him to crush her and it make his insides twist and squirm unpleasantly. She seemed so breakable, like spun glass, like one false move, one misstep would cause irreparable damage.

Sam lead her back to the bed and helped prop her up on the pillows. It took a while longer than Sam liked for Sarah's color to return and only after it had improved did Sarah open her eyes again.

'God now that I get to look at her fully I see exactly what Dean was talking about...she _is perfect_ and she is _all ours._ ' Sam thought rather pleased, he had to consciously keep the smug look off his face he didn't want to alarm her

Sarah's gentle and lilting voice broke into Sam's revelry "Listen it was nice of you both to let me stay the night and I can't thank you enough, but I should really be getting home now."

Only Sam's years of self control kept him from leaping up and shouting his displeasure at her wanting to leave.

'She doesn't know what she's saying. She doesn't know who she belongs to yet.' Sam soothed himself his calm settling back over him

With Sarah awake their plans would need to change, they could force her to come with them, but that would make her more resistant to them...somehow Sam would have to convince her to come with them willingly. He knew his looks could help him win over some of her trust, he couldn't tell you how many times his "puppy dog looks", as Dean called them, had helped them on cases. He just had to find the right buttons and push them till she saw things their way.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Sam asked making his features morph with as much sadness and disappointment as he could convey while subtly manipulating her emotions little by little " Dean has been telling me so much about you, I was really hoping you'd stay longer."

Sarah looked unsure for a moment her face open in it's sympathy for Sam's apparent suffering, but moments later she seemed to gather her resolve.

"I'd love to meet up again another time, but I really should go home..." Sarah told him her voice saddened with regret

Sam admired her strength of will, but he had no intentions of losing and letting her go...he couldn't.

"It's just we were renting this place and today is our last day. We have to leave by tonight and I really wanted to know more about you than just what Dean has told me." Sam said slowing down his voice making his face seem even more despondent and pushing his will on her a little more forcefully than before

Sarah's face crumpled, she looked lost and unsure, and Sam had to force down the want and need it created in him to see her looking so helpless. God he wanted to _devour her._ He hadn't expected that.

"Oh where do the two of you live? I never got to ask Dean where you were from last night." Sarah asked perking up a little in her curiosity

Sam blanched, but managed to keep the look from appearing on his face. Just when he was about to pull some random location out of his ass he felt Dean nudge him mentally and feed him the answer.

"Andrews, Oregon. " Sam blurted out unable to control his impulses for a moment

"Oh? I've never heard of that place. Is it nice?" Sarah asked sweetly

Sam winced internally and wondered a little why Dean had to pick that city out of the entire US. Andrews was a ghost town as far as Sam remembered next to no one lived there, probably why Dean picked it, but neither of them had ever been and it didn't make sense for them to live so isolated from other people.

"Actually we've traveled a lot throughout our lives, military family, so we didn't get to spend much time there it's only now that we're getting ready to settle down that we're finally going back." Sam answered smoothly putting in little truths to cover the lies

"Still it must have been nice to see so many places...I always wanted to travel." Sarah stated wistfully

'Got ya.' Sam thought triumphantly

"You still could you know....you could come with us." Sam offered acting shy and embarrassed at his boldness while exerting his _influence_ again

" That's so generous of you, but..." Sarah trailed off unsure

"Really we would love to have you...and money is no issue if that's what you're worried about. Please Sarah?" Sam pulled out all the stops as he produced his "puppy dog eyes" and made himself look pleading and pathetic tilting his head just so for maximum effect

He could see her will faltering, her teeth sinking into her quivering bottom lip delicately, as she looked conflicted.

Sam went in for the kill " _Please Sarah?"_ he breathed letting it shudder with longing and hopefulness

And just as he had planned Sarah's will fell under his own. The first brick in the foundation of their relationship had been laid and...if this is how the rest of her _re-education_ was going to go Sam could see them enjoying it _all too much._


	9. Sarah's Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this one out Midterms were this week and I only just got done with them so I'm gonna reward you guys with not one, but maybe two chapters! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the following scene has graphic violence (or at least the author's attempt) for those of you who may be sensitive or find such things triggering please skip ahead (the scene will be outlined in italics) as it should not detract from the story line thank you

_Dean may have let loose a little too much, but he revealed in it. The poor bastards didn't even see it coming even after the last time he had been set off a killed a couple of them the last time he had 'visited' Sammy._

_As Dean descended down the stairs a few of them came to greet him and receive orders only to be met with a menacing smirk and the First Blade. The blade slit through fat, and bone, and sinew, blood flowed from stomachs, and chests, and necks stained clothes and soaking the hardwood floor. The arterial spray leapt to coat Dean, the walls, and the overachievers got the ceiling,_

_Dean couldn't even hear the screams after the first few went down, the pounding of his blood and the Mark's screams of triumph in his ears drowned them out...kind of disappointing. A film of red soon covered his demonic gaze as he let his rage take control and really let loose._

_Intestines, organs, and hearts soon littered the floor as Dean ripped them apart smiling the whole time. Some tried to fight back and were even worse off for it, some tried to flee when they realized he couldn't be taken down and Dean enjoyed the thrill of hunting them down._

_He almost wished he could have taken his time with at least one of them. Taking them apart piece by piece, shredding them over and over till they were a broken mess, till even Hell and the Rack looked like a better option then having ever met him. He'd have maybe let that one live...after breaking him down...just so he could tell the others to stay away. It would be the perfect warning...leave the Winchester and theirs alone...or face a fate worse than anything Heaven or Hell could imagine...Dean liked the sound of that._

_By the time the last body fell Dean was coated in so much blood he was dripping, the First Blade wet and slippery in his hand. The house had finally fallen silent..._

Dean looked around at the mess he made and felt only the smallest pang of regret...he could have done this a lot cleaner.

'How the hell are we gonna get Sarah out with this everywhere?' He asked irritated with himself

Before Dean could come up with a suitable answer Sam's heavy footsteps broke into his thoughts. In Sam's arms was Sarah her head resting against his shoulder.

Dean felt a panicked fury well up within him, but before he could let it loose in a sharp bellow to ask his little brother what the hell he was thinking letting Sarah see all this Sam turned her just a little more towards him and he saw the look on her face. Sarah seemed dazed, almost drugged in it's intensity, her face set in a peaceful expression and her eyes left blurred and unseeing.

Before Dean could become alarmed by the scene before him he felt what was going on through the Bond. Sam was shielding Sarah's soul with his own, cocooning it deep inside himself, and pushing down her own consciousness. Sam was expending far too much energy to accomplish the task and Dean had to hold back a growl of irritation. One of them would need to keep a close observation of Sarah's state of being and since Dean did the driving that left Sam and he couldn't do it if he was too exhausted to even stay awake. So Dean did the only thing he could do, he pushed his own energy in against Sam's and dislodged some of his grip on her soul, without upsetting the delicate balance keeping Sarah safe and protected, and replaced it with his own. If they shared the responsibility then things would go much better for them.

 Sam didn't falter in his stride despite the...decor nor did he so much as twitch at the shift in their souls, he seemed to actually be better for it, and instead continued steadily outside to the Impala. Dean followed after him and opened the door so Sam could safely place Sarah into the backseat without having to risk letting her go. As soon as she was buckled in they closed the door and Sam got into the passenger seat while Dean took care of one last thing.

As the Impala drove away the building behind them was slowly consumed in fire.


	10. Sara's Will Shines Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's that second chapter I promised!

For a little while Sarah felt like she was floating, she felt so warm and at peace that she decided not to question it at first, but then as she slowly came back to herself she realized she was no longer in the bedroom with Sam. In fact she, at first, had no idea  where she was. As her mind and vision became clearer Sarah realized she was back in the Impala that Dean drove and that the two men she had just been thinking about were in the front seats.

Sarah was confused, she couldn't remember how she got in the car...and upon looking back she could only remember talking to Sam not what they had talked about. This alarmed Sarah quite a bit, she had never had blank spots in her memory before.

' _this isn't normal._ ' a quiet voice in the back of her mind whispered insistently

Just as Sarah was about to agree with the voice another took it's place **' _shh don't listen to that, you're perfectly safe, they would never harm you, everything is fine._ '**

Sarah was confused she had never had a problem with hearing voices in her head and now all of a sudden she had two? The first sounded a lot like her own voice only weaker and more fearful while the second sounded so warm and soothing she couldn't help, but feel swayed by it...but where did it come from?

"Hey look who's awake Sammy. How do you feel Sarah?" Dean's deep voice rumbled gently from the driver's seat

Sarah's head snapped up and her thoughts fell away for the moment while Dean and Sam had her attention.

Sam turned halfway around the in passenger seat in order to be able to look at both of them, but his attention remained fixed on Sarah at the moment.

Sarah hesitated in answering for a moment, but the insistent look on Sam's face made it clear they would expect an answer and before Sarah could think up a believable lie the truth once again came spewing out of her mouth "Confused."

"Oh? About what?" Sam asked this time his face seemingly open and concerned

"How did I get in the car? Where are we going? Are you taking me home?" Sarah asked slow and deliberately weighing their expressions as much as she could

They seemed to have a silent conversation before Sam answered her "We talked earlier remember? You said you had always wanted to go on a road trip so we offered to let you come with us."

Sarah's brows furrowed in further confusion, she didn't remember any such thing "Did I call and tell my work? My landlady? Did I get a cat sitter?"

"We took care of everything for you, figured you hadn't had a vacation in way too long and didn't want you stressing over it all." Dean answered this time his voice smooth, no hesitations, no hints of a lie

"Oh. Thank you that was so sweet of you." Sarah found herself replying without her knowing consent

The car then fell quiet as they all relaxed back into the seats quiet rock music filling the space between them.

' _you know something isn't right here! You know you wouldn't just leave with people you barely know! Especially without telling anyone where you were going! You don't even know where you're really going!'_ the first voice became more insist and louder almost deafening

Sarah had reflexively covered her ears her eyes closing tight in her pain had they been open she would have seen the concerned looks followed by determination and possession.

The two voices continued to wage war inside her head the volume rising and falling at different intervals, but neither one winning out over the other and it was becoming more painful by the minute, Just when she thought she couldn't take it another second cooling relief flooded her from somewhere deep inside beyond her reach soothing and silencing the voices. Sarah could have sighed at the bliss she was left in if she wasn't so totally and completely spent. Before she could have one more coherent thought she was dragged down, down, down, into a gentle embrace and knew little else for quiet a while.

Hours pass with Sarah being completely unaware of her surroundings, the car even stopped for a little while and she didn't so much as stir. It was only after they had made it to their destination and she had been placed on an old, but surprisingly still comfortable couch and left alone for a few moments that she wakes again.

It takes Sarah a few minutes to come back to herself, her head was swimming having slept so long, but once she did she realized she was truly alone for the first time since meeting Dean.

' _Now is your chance run! RUN!'_ the voice inside her screamed at her pushing her instincts into action

Sarah couldn't help, but to follow the urge despite not knowing where she was. She got up off the couch and bolted towards the nearest door, which to her luck was the exit, and bolted.

The world outside was so much different from when she last woke up that it sent a jolt through Sarah, the ground was dry and cracking in places, the vegetation sparse and the trees looked dead. There wasn't much cover, but Sarah used what she could. It looked like there wouldn't be anything else for miles.

' _If I can just get to town I can get help. The police, the next nearest house, somebody.'_ Sarah thought to herself frantically

 


	11. Sarah's Last Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible author, no really, school and work have barely given me more than one day off a week lately, but that's no excuse to leave you guys hanging...if any of you still even read this it will be a miracle

Sarah ran for what felt like ages nothing, but dust and sand and sparse vegetation as far as the eye could see. She had to have gone miles out by now, she couldn't see the house she had fled from after all, but she couldn't know if she was even going in the right direction having avoided the road for fear that Dean would spot her on his way back. **"  
**

**"Why are you doing this?"** And that damn voice was back

'They kidnapped me! They held me against my will! They are dangerous!' Sarah argued with the voice her stride unknowingly slowing

 **"Did they? Didn't you agree to go with them? Haven't they kept you safe? Haven't they taken care of you?"** the voice all, but cooed

Sarah remained steadfastly silent and marched on. As the sun slowly began to set Sarah felt the chill that was beginning to set in and her feet ached and had long since cracked and started to bleed from the rough earth, but finally she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. A pinprick of a town had shown up about two hours ago and she was steadily making her way towards it. She hoped that soon she would be able to seek help and medical attention and put this whole strange and terrifying ordeal behind her.

 **"Would you really hurt them that way? Leaving them without a word? Leaving them to fear something terrible has happened to you? That you could be injured or dead?"** the voice spoke thick and oily in it coating of worry and guilt

'They...aren't my....problem.' Sarah fought back her eyes squeezing shut and her teeth grinding in the effort it took to even think that

Whatever influence they had on her thought, drugs or something, it was growing in strength whether she was with them or not.

 **"Imagine how guilty they'll feel, how horrified, guilty, pained, _anguished._ They love you, they just want to help and protect you, they would do _anything_ for you." **the voice cooed gently its voice like the sweetest poison pumping constantly inter her head

Sarah was too busy to even notice she had made it into town, to distracted by the voice to notice how empty it was, the silence was just the same as the desert she had just come from. As the war got louder again Sarah hunched over at the waist the pain almost unbearable, she crumpled in on herself, her knees hitting the pavement, but unable to register the new pain over the one that made her head feel as though it was going to explode like a balloon of chunky soup all over the sidewalk she had wondered onto.

Sarah let out a ear shattering scream of anguish, her hands fisted so tightly in her hair it was surprising she wasn't tearing it out. After her voice died and her throat felt too raw to scream anymore Sarah pushed her burning forehead to the pavement seeking any form of relief she could, but even the cooling sensation of the concrete could give her little comfort.

Just as Sarah was about to start bashing her skull against the pavement until it all just _stopped_ a hand whipped out cushioning the blow her forehead would have taken with the cement.

The brothers had only been driving a few hours when Sarah woke up asking questions. They had somewhat expected it, the Mark hadn't fully set in after all she could fight it for now they had just hoped she wouldn't, but this only proved how strong she was and would be... _perfect._

About halfway through the conversation though something seemed to be wrong. Sarah was clutching at her head, covering her ears, like someone or thing was trying to split it in two her face scrunched up in desperate pain.

They tried to talk to her, to figure out what was wrong, what hurt, but it was as though she couldn't hear them. In desperation they prodded at the half formed bond only to find it on fire. The different parts of herself, the one connected to them and the one connected to her humanity, were at war tearing each other to ribbons, they worried that if it kept up there would be nothing left of her. In a mad rush to save her and relive her pain their own blackened souls blanketed hers dousing the fire and dragging her soul down into a blissful oblivion.

"Well that's gonna make things more difficult." Came Dean's tactless comment

"Ya think?" Sam asked sarcastically

"We're just gonna have to be extra careful till she's over the hump. Once she's on the edge it should be easier to give her a nudge in the right direction." Dean stated

"Yea we'll just have to make sure she doesn't destroy herself in the meantime." Sam snipped back grumpily

"What are you getting all bitchy about? This isn't an exact science you know Sammy. There's never been anyone like us or like her before we're flying blind her. All we've got are whispers and maybes and stories nothing concrete." Dean snapped back

Sam just stayed pouting in his seat no longer feeling like engaging with his big brother and instead turned his attention inward to the sleeping woman in their back seat.

Sarah stayed sleeping for the next two days of their journey and they were starting to become a little concerned. Had they used to much force? Would she wake up? They weren't sure and that scared them. When they set up shop in a house outside of the deserted town it was decided that Sam would stay behind to watch over Sarah and Dean would go out to get food and supplies.

Sam was putting up the wards around the property and in the house, he had gone upstairs for only a few minutes it felt like, but when he went back down to move Sarah to a bedroom he found an empty house.

Panic seized him. Had something gotten past the wards? Had someone taken her? Hurt her? Sam's breathing came in short uneven bursts and he felt sick to his stomach until Dean's forceful presence in his soul forced him into calming enough to think rationally. No nothing could have gotten through if the wards weren't broken and from Sam's keen eye they weren't. That meant nothing got in.

Sam thought about what could have happened then and a memory of Sarah holding her head in pain as her soul had it's own battle royal flashed before his eyes. Maybe the conflict drove her from the house? Maybe she was fevered and delirious right now. Maybe he should call Dean.

Sam pulled his phone out and hit the speed dial, impatiently waiting for his big brother to pick up while he went outside to look for signs of where their wayward Mate went. Dean picked up on the second ring.

"What's got your panties in a wad Sammy?" Dean asked casually the sound of the Impala's engine purring in the background

"Sarah is missing." Sam ripped the band-aid right off knowing stalling would just piss his brother off more

"I left you alone for thirty minutes what do you mean she's missing?!" Dean yelled into the phone

"I think that little fit we saw earlier drove her to run. We gotta get her back before she hurts herself." Sam explained just as he came upon some small dainty looking footprints that would more than match Sarah's body type

"Damn it!" Dean swore harshly the Impala's engine revving hire as he pressed on the gas "Got any idea where she was headed?"

"Yea I got some tracks here, looks like she headed into the desert towards town. I'll follow them, you meet me there and start searching the streets." Sam told him

"We should have thought about something like this happening. Should have taken that fit as a sign and not left her alone for a second. Damn it!" Dean growled beating the both of them down

"We'll find her Dean after all there's nothing around here for over a hundred miles." Sam reassured him

"Yea, but what if something else finds her first? Could either of us really forgive ourselves?" Dean asked rhetorically

Sam answered anyway "No, never, but we'd make sure they were dead before we follow her."


	12. Sarah's Will Faulters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the overwhelming support that you guys have shown it touches my soul (without causing it to explode I assure you)  
> Note: the next chapter is where we really start getting into the more dubious content if that's not for you please feel free to exit stage right if it is your thing enjoy

Sam had never been more thankful his father was such an ass until now. Sure Sam hated every bit of the training and shit the man had put him through at the time, but right now he was never more grateful he had been taught how to track. Anyone else would have missed the barely there impressions of delicate feel in the dry dirt and sand that cracked with the heat every now and then, but he became alarmed when blood was slowly introduced to the footprints making them stand out like vibrant beacons to him. He could smell it was hers and it sent a cold chill down his spine. Was she hurt? Had something gotten to her? Injured her? Sam wouldn't know until they found her and he redoubled his efforts picking up the pace as he barely needed the trail she had left behind even as the sun slowly began to sink. The chill that came with it worried him just as much as the blood. She wasn't wearing warm clothes or even shoes, and it could become freezing out here, they didn't want her to become ill or hypothermic.

Upon reaching the town Sarah's footprints became hard to discern against the concrete only a smudge of blood here and there telling him where her path had lead her. A few minutes later the Impala pealed up to the curb and he all, but jumped in without the vehicle stopping to let him in. They were getting close they could feel it vibrating in their souls and down the bond. Then they heard a piercing cry that shattered them in its anguish and the Impala let out a roar as Dean pushed the pedal to the floor to get to where the cry came from faster.

They saw her as soon as they turned the last corner, her small frame crumpled on the ground, her hands fisting her hair, and her forehead pressed into the sidewalk. They all but jumped from the car barely taking the time to throw it in park as they raced to her. They got to her just as she was going to bash her skull into the pavement Sam thrusting his large hand between her and the harsh stone.

Sarah raised her head and looked at them with such anguish it knocked the breath from their lungs.

" _Please, make it stop_!" She sobbed tears filling her eyes and spill down her cheeks

Sam and Dean's faces crumpled into looks of pure agony, they had done this to her, this was their fault.

"Shh. Shh baby girl. We're gonna fix it, we're gonna fix it." Dean cooed his hand gently stroking the tears away from her cheek

Sarah _whimpered,_ a small keening noise of a wounded animal that shot a hole straight threw their chests and left an almost unbearable ache behind.

Sam knowing she had to be bleeding somewhere began searching her for injuries, for the most part she looked fine besides the obvious distress she was in...until he saw her feet. The bottoms were cracked and scraped and caked in dirt, sand, and blood.

"Dean...her feet." He told his brother quietly redirecting his attention

Dean gave him the side eye indicating that he heard him, but didn't relent in his gentle coaxing. It only took a moment more for Sarah to calm down more fully and as soon as she did she was in Sam's arms being carried to the Impala both brothers being careful of her still bleeding feet.

The car roared to life and Dean drove almost as fast back to the house as he did when they were searching for Sarah, in no time at all they were back and while Dean tended to Sarah's feet Sam brought in the supplies his brother had originally left for.

Despite Dean's rough and heartless exterior he was gentle as he cleaned her feet, washing away all that stuck to the wounds and disinfecting them which made Sarah hiss from the burn, but it was a necessary evil...speaking of.

"I hope you realize just because you got yourself hurt doesn't mean you're off the hook." Dean told her lowly as he wrapped her feet tightly in soft bandages

"I'm sorry...I was scared...and confused...my head hurt...they were just so loud." Sarah told him in a weak and slightly pathetic voice

"What was loud?" Dean asked thinking they were finally getting somewhere as he held her bandaged foot aloft

"...The voices." Sarah answered him hesitantly her gaze in her lap refusing to meet his eyes

Dean's brows furrowed in concern and confusion. Just what kind of voices was she hearing the "dingo at my baby" crazy voices or were they there because of something they did?

"And what do these voices say?" Dean asked wording the question carefully and keeping his voice calm and as neutral as possible

"Mostly...they argue." Sarah replied softly hesitantly looking as him before ducking her head again

"About what?" Dean asked getting slightly impatient with the run around

"...You...and Sam...and all of this." Sarah whispered

Dean contemplated what she had told him, letting it sink in, she was hearing voices right now because something inside her was trying to fight against the bond and it couldn't win or break the bond so it was trying to take Sarah with it...They wouldn't let that happen.

"Look at me Sarah." Dean ordered and waited a beat for her to comply before placing his hand on the back of her neck grounding them "I want you to listen to me very carefully. That voice you hear? The one that drove you away from us? You gotta shut it out. Don't listen to a thing it says. It's trying to hurt you. Look what it did to your feet."

Sarah looked down to her bandaged feet feeling them throb in time to her heartbeat, before meeting Dean's eyes again.

"Now I want you to promise me you aren't going to listen to it anymore and if it comes back you get either me or Sam. Got it?" Dean demanded his features intense

Sarah nodded softly so as to not dislodge Dean's warm hand from her neck.

"Come on baby girl use your words. Do you promise?" Dean almost purred at tasting the small victory he had just made

"Yes...I promise." She answered softly without looking away

"Good. Now there's the nature of your punishment to consider." Dean told her his hand coming around to cup her jaw "You ran away after all, nearly gave me and Sammy a heart attack, and got yourself hurt. Those are some pretty hefty transgressions."

"I'm sorry, I'll be good now, I promised." Sarah whimpered softly looking at him with those big sad kitten eyes

"I know you will, but we can't leave this unpunished. We can't let this go and risk it happening again, but don't worry Sweetheart we'll start off easy on you since it's your first time." Dean soothed her his thumb rubbing against her cheek

Dean had a little mental conference with Sammy, they had to punish their girl for her behavior, but they didn't want to further her injuries when she was already hurt. Then Dean had a wicked idea and quickly shared it with the class. Sammy was a little hesitant, but came around to the idea and agreed to get it set up.


End file.
